Negan and Lucille: When it all began
by mollymooslug
Summary: This is from human Lucille's perspective as I feel their is minimal fan fiction's of Lucille's and Negan's back story. These are characters from Robert Kirkmans' 'The Walking Dead', which I recommend reading. There will be no spoilers from the comics (yet) featured, but it would be good to see who the characters are.
1. Chapter 1

**Negan and Lucille: when it all began**

_This is about how Lucille survived and met Negan. This is from mainly Lucille's perspective (yes, Lucille is a human, not the beloved barbed wire baseball bat)  
_

**chapter 1:**

I can't run so fast, my legs are hurting, fuck, I should've kept my new years resolution of going to the gym. Just fuck fuck fuckety fuck! Okay, you can do this Lucille, your not going to be food to these fucking infecto's. I don't know if I should look back, will my dad still be there, what about mom, shit, what about Dexter, fuck if they got him I will take this fucking baseball bat and I will shove it so far up there asses it'll make em' puke up their guts: I'll then take those guts, strangle the fucktards till their eyes pop out of their goddamn sockets.

_"David!" _screamed a high pitch shaky voice. Fuck. That's my dads name, shit please God don't you of let the infecto's got him, just please for my fucking sake. I turned around, barely able to control my shaking breath (thanks asthma, really need ya right now don't I). I saw my mom on the ground holding Dexter close to her chest: she was staring at my dad being ripped apart by those infecto's.

_"Ruuuuun!" _screamed my dad, but my mom wouldn't move, she just sat there, staring, waiting for the infecto's to go get her. One problem though. Dexter didn't want to stay, he tried to run in my direction. Fuck, what do I do. Shit, I need to save my lil' bro, he's only six. Six fucking years old, I'm not letting him become a fun-sized snack for these cannibal motherfuckers.

I ran up to my mom, bashing one of the infecto's that tried to chomp me. Good old baseball bat, it won me several games so far, hopefully it can win me my life. My mom wouldn't let go of Dexter, she just sat their, staring at the infecto's eating the remains of my dad. I can't be sad, I need to save Dexter and mom.

_"Mom we got to go!" _I screamed in a shaky voice. Shit my asthma is really playing up. She isn't responding. Fuck, she's in shock. Not now, not goddamn now!

_"Lucille!" _screamed my little brother. As I stared at him, his curly chestnut brown hair all over the place, his green eyes looking at me overflowing with tears, clawing at my mothers arm to get away. He can't die, not him, not today, I already lost all my baseball team, my coach, my dad; even my mom. I have to save him. I just have to.

I run up to my mom, screaming at her to get up. Again she just sat on her fat ass. I tug at her arms, trying to get to my little petrified brother. Fuck, she won't let go. I stare at my bat, thinking it can bash in one of these cannibalistic freaks' heads in, surely it can knock out someone.

_"I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry." _My mother looked at me, astonished that I cursed at her. Before she could react I hit her on the head. Oh fuck she isn't unconscious, her heads bleeding, fuck her eye is out of her fucking socket! However, her grip loosened on my brother, I ran up to him to pick him up, just as an infecto was stumbling over to take a bite out of his shoulder. I can't move, somethings got my leg. It's my mom. I can't look her in the face, but she won't let me go. I already have tears streaming down my face. I don't want to die. I can't die. I won't die.

I take my bat, and I hit her on the head again *crack*. Oh fuck, that was her skull, but she still won't let go. I hit her again. And again. And again. Her brain is smashed in, and several infecto's tearing away at her body.

The infecto's are surrounding us, these rotting pieces of shit don't care who they munch on, even if it's a nearly sixteen year old and her six year old brother. There's an alley way, with a ladder at the side of one of the buildings. I run that way, clinging on to my little brother and my bat. I help my brother up onto the ladder.

"Go slow, okay, I'll be right behind you". No matter how young he is, he knew that was a lie, that I was going to stay down here, making sure none of the infecto's, or monsters as he called them, get to him. But thing is, he thinks I'm going to die, but I'm actually going to survive: no matter what cost.


	2. Chapter 2

I see infecto's coming from where I ran in. There's not as many as I thought. They're eating my family. I feel my eyes drowning in tears, no Lucille, you can't fucking do this._ "Pull it to-fucking-gether Lucille. You need to bash each and everyone of these mother fucking cock sucking fuckers even if it's the last fucking thing you do."_

As one of those infecto's with it's guts spilling out come my way I take a swing at its head. It falls down but I don't know if it's dead, well obviously it's dead, it's a fucking corpse, Lucille you dumb fucker. I stomp on its head to make sure it's not getting up to grab a snack any time soon.

_"Lucille! Look out Lucille the monsters are there!"_ screeched my Dexter. I looked up and saw at least a couple dozen shambling and tripping over each over. Thank fuck the alley way is narrow or else I would be an all-you-can-eat buffet. I back up, quickly looking up at the ladder and found my little brother half way to the top. He's just looking, not moving, fuck, he needs me alive, I've gotta go. Now.

I sprint to the rusted old ladder, wondering if it will take my weight, I really should of kept to that diet, shit. I try and grab on to the ladder at the same time my bat and climb up. I can hear their dreadful moaning getting closer, I hear their jaws snapping at me as I try to climb the ladder. All of a sudden I feel something pulling me down, I look behind while hanging on for dear life to find a tall dead fucker pulling on my leg. I try and kick him off before he sinks his rotting teeth into my leg. Fuck. I knew I should've worn my boots instead of flats. As the corpse tries to take a bite out of me I try and climb up, but my hands are sweating, my grip is slipping and this fucker won't give up. Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck, there is at least three dozen of those cock sucking fuckers down there. I don't want to die, _"I don't want to die!"_

*BANG*

I suddenly feel the force on my leg give, I look down to see a nice clean hole through the hungry fuckers head. But who shot it? My little brother doesn't have a gun, I don't have one either. What the fuck is going on. Well whatever happen it allowed me to climb up the ladder. I don't look up, I don't look down, I just keep climbing while looking ahead.

My brother was already climbing over the top. He had Dyspraxia, a condition that affected his balance and hand eye coordination, which isn't very useful for him. I look up, I'm almost at the top myself when I see him leaning slightly over the building a little too much. Oh fuck no, he's going to fall.

_"Dexter!"_ I screamed in a husky voice (fucking asthma). Dexter looked at me and lost his balance, he was wobbling and was going to fall in too the ocean of the dead below. _"No!"_ I screamed, he can't die, I won't let him. As he was just about to fall I see something pull him over onto the roof while he let out a blood curdling scream. Oh fuck. It can't be. It can't be one of the infecto's. I feel my body stiffen. No, I'm not going to be frozen with shock, that's how mom died. That's right, the shock killed mom, I didn't, it wasn't me. Wasn't me.

I quickly climb my way to the top, almost losing my grip. I trip over the wall as I get to the top of the roof, catching myself before I smashed my face against the concrete.

I saw a big, strong guy standing over me. He had greasy black hair in a buzz-cut style. He had a square face, with oval brown eyes. He had pale, long thin lips. He wore a big, black leather jacket that was zipped to the top. As I looked further down I briefly saw his brown cargo pants and black biker boots before I heard his deep, husky voice say _"Like what you see sunshine?"_. I look up to his face and see his thin lips curl into a half smirk.

_"Fuck off, now where's my goddamn brother you asshat"_. Man my dad would of spanked my ass if he heard the language I was using, but it didn't matter. He was dead. He doesn't exist: never did.

_"Now that's not nice."_ He said in an amused tone as his grin widened. I, however was not fucking amused at the moment, I saw someone, or something, grab Dexter and I wasn't going to lighten up till I see he is fucking okay.

I stood up, probably a little too fast but fuck it, I gripped my baseball bat even harder until my knuckle turned ice white, and then said in a deep voice (well as deep as it will allow a girl to go without sounding fucking stupid) _"I'm looking for my little brother, Dexter. Brown curly hair, green eyes, was almost about to fall into that alley way. I know he's up here, now fucking give him to me. Or else."_ Man, I was fucking angry, all my attention was focused on him. Only him. I don't know why but it was.

I heard shuffling, so I directed my attention to the other survivors. There was five women, they were huddled up close to their, I'm assuming husbands, boyfriends or fucking partners. There were also three other guys in a corner discussing weapons. Fuck. I'm outnumbered, well no fucking matter because I knew my brother was alive, and nothing was going to stop me from seeing him. Nothing. No one. Ever.

_"Hahahahaha!"_ It was the big guy in front of me. He was almost curled up on the floor nearly pissing himself. _"Your beyond cute trying to intimidate me! And that threat at the end was just adorable"_ He said in between laughter.

_"It wasn't a threat."_ I said in a monotone voice. Fuck, I'm really beyond pissed at this guy.

_"Then what is it"_ He said in an even deeper voice while stepping closer and towering over me.

I stepped forward, gripping my bat so hard I loose all feeling in my hand. He was taken a bit by surprise but he stood his ground. I could hear his heavy breathing. His breath smelled like coffee. I fucking hate coffee.

_"A promise"_ I answered him while snarling. Before anything else could of been said I hit him in the gut with my baseball bat. He fell down. Hard. I heard the women scurrying away taking cover, while the men grabbed weapons: crowbars; knives; even a fucking crossbow!

One guy tried to get the swing on me with his crowbar, but I just smacked his hand with my bat. He screamed. Ha, that will teach the asshole. Two other guy tried to get the jump on me while another attempted stabbing me. Turns out they didn't expect a young woman dressed in blue denim jeans, black flat shoes, an ' I 3 chocolate ' T-shirt with her golden (nicer word than ginger) hair in a ponytail. Before I could react I felt a guy grab me with a knife to my throat.

_"Bitch you are going to fucking pay"_ I heard the guy say in a smooth, English accent. I think he was a bit pissed off. Okay, a lot actually.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

" Don't you fucking hurt her Connor!" screamed the big guys husky deep voice. Oh fuck, he probably wants to be the one to fucking hurt me. Fuck. I just wanted my little brother, he is all I have, that and my bat.

"But Negan, she hit you with that stupid baseball bat, she's a goddamn threat to us all!" screamed the connor; the guy with the smooth English accent.

"I'm only a goddamn threat if you don't tell me where the fuck my little brother is you cock sucker!" I screeched, fuck, my ashma is really bad, I can barely breathe, oh god, no.

"Can you blame the ginger, she only wants her brother. Also yes, she is a threat, mainly because she's a ginger and has no soul" he said with a highly ammused smirk. So how do I respond, I fucking flip him off.

Connors' grip loosens and the knive is taken away from my throat (thank fuck) and I see that fucking Negan looking at me trying to see what I'll do next. Safe to say I wish I hit his smug face instead of his fucking gut.

"Follow me, ugh, what's your name again" said Negan. Why does he want to know my name, I'm not staying, I'm going to leave.

"Lucille. And I assume you're Negan." I said in a careless tone. He seemed quite happy I remembered his name, what a fucking underestimating dickhead, I can remember more than you think. Ugh I already hate this fucker.

"Follow me Lucy, I have a boy back here who may be your brother, my wife is just cleaning him up behind those metal pipes." Negan responded.

"Lucille. Only fucking Lucille" I told him. He took little notice of it and began to lead me to the metal bars. He offered me his hand as he hopped over, but I don't need any fucking help so I just hop over: barely. As I look up I see a table and I can see the back of this woman, who I'm assuming is Mrs. Dickhead. She has straight, shiny, blonde hair tied back in a pony tail and looks like she is wearing a white tank top and short shorts, fucking slut showing off her tanned skin.

"So bitch, I think your patient here has a vistor, thats if you've finished playing doctor." Negan said in a, careless tone. Why the fuck isn't he showing her any affection, she's his fucking wife, shouldn't there be respect or something? Obviously not.

"Fine. I'll be back later Dexter, don't let that big old meanie scare you, alright?" said the so called bitch.

Before she could move I'm already running over to the table. I see my brother there with a bandaid on his head. His green eyes lit up as he saw me, he got out of his seat, almost tripping but I catch him in a hug. Fuck, I thought they did something to him. As a waterfall of tears begin to flow, I'm finding it hard to breathe, okay, not hard, more like fucking impossible! Oh god, not a fucking ashma attack. I push my brother away and I point to my open mouth, which is a sign we made up for that I'm having a fucking ashma attack.

"Help! Help mister, help Lucille!" my brother screamed with tears still in his eyes. I'm now on my back, attempting to roll on to my side, fuck it ain't working. Suddenly I feel this firm grip on my shoulders as I'm busy choking, I then look up and realize It's that Negan guy. He rolls me to my side and whacks my back. Hard. He then rolls me back on my back and begins pushing up and down where my heart is, fuck he's performing CPR.

My vision begins to blur, my eyelids get heavier, and then all I see is darkness.


End file.
